The present disclosure relates to a moving floor conveying system for moving large products from a first end of an assembly line to a second end of the assembly line. The moving floor conveying system supports and moves the products along the assembly line such that various steps of assembly can be performed while the product is moving along with the moving work surface.
Presently, when large products, such as farm implements, trucks or airplanes, are assembled, the product is typically moved along an assembly line where different stages of the assembly take place. In such situations, the large product is moved along the assembly line and various different assembly line workers work on the product during this movement. During this assembly, the assembly line workers must move along with the product, which results in movement of tools and various other equipment needed during the assembly process. This type of assembly line process, while efficient, requires that the assembly line workers move to keep up with the moving product.